Te Esperare en Acteon Bell
by Eternal Umi
Summary: ¿Cuanto tiempo es capaz de esperar el verdadero amor? Clef/Umi


**"Te Esperare en Acteon Bell"**

_by_

_Eternal Umi._

"_Queremos regresar a Céfiro, por favor..." _Habían dicho 13 años atrás, cuando se reunieron en la torre de Tokio decididas a regresar a Céfiro a toda costa. Y lo habían logrado, y al hacerlo, también realizaron el mayor acto de renuncia imaginable para tres jóvenes de tan solo 19 años, que abandonaron todo aquello que conocían desde niñas para quedarse en un mundo totalmente mágico.

Cuando Fuu iba en la secundaria, su mayor deseo era ser una analista de sistemas, pues se le daban bien las computadoras y las matemáticas. Nunca imaginó que a los 20 años se convertiría en la reina de Céfiro al casarse con Ferio, aquel muchacho un poco atrevido que había conocido en el bosque del silencio, y mucho menos que abandonaría a su familia para hacerlo. Pero lo había hecho, y no se arrepentía. En Céfiro había conocido la dicha de la verdadera amistad, del amor y de la maternidad. En realidad, en Céfiro tenia todo lo que una mujer podía desear. Era la reina, pero no por eso se la pasaba de ociosa, sino que junto a Ferio tenía el importante deber de velar por Céfiro mediante las decisiones correctas que a veces eran difíciles de tomar. Sin duda algo mucho más difícil pero más provechoso que ser una analista de sistema. Y si tomar decisiones concernientes al planeta ya era algo difícil, criar a tres hijos también era igual de difícil y quizás más agotador. El mayor contaba con 11 años, luego seguía una niña de 8 (que era la luz de los ojos del padre) y luego el más pequeño que contaba con 3 años. Sin duda sus días eran atareados, pero felices y plenos.

Hikaru había pensado que a esas alturas de su vida estaría ocupada dedicándose al Dojo de su familia, o quizás ejerciendo de veterinaria. En cambio, se había casado con Lantis a los 21 años (¿Quién hubiera imaginado que ese sueño casi imposible se cumpliría?) aunque de igual forma tenia poco tiempo libre, no era su naturaleza permanecer quieta por mucho tiempo. Por eso, viajaba muy a menudo con Lantis a Autozam, quien ejercía de embajador, y solían pasar algunos días en aquel planeta codeándose con gente importante, por el bienestar de ambos planetas. Claro, también tenia un marido e hijos de los que ocuparse. La mayor tenia 9 años y él menor 5, y eran tan inquietos como ella en su niñez.

Los niños eran los que mejor la pasaban en el castillo, pues cuando se juntaban los hijos de Fuu, de Hikaru y los de Caldina, que ya eran un poco más mayores, siendo que la mayor tenia 15 años y el menor 10, formaban una pandilla bastante traviesa. No había día en que en el castillo, otrora silencioso y lúgubre, no se oyeran las risas infantiles y el resonar de los juegos y de las carreras en los interminables pasillos.

Sin duda, el castillo estaba repleto de felicidad, de vida y era increíble recordar aquella época ya lejana en la que parecía que Céfiro no sobreviviría. Pero ahí estaba Céfiro, 18 años después de que Esmeralda muriera, demostrando que era capaz de soportar cualquier adversidad si se tenia esperanza y fe en un futuro mejor.

Contrariamente a lo que Umi imaginó en su niñez, no trabajaba para su padre en ninguna empresa, no se había casado y tampoco vivía en una mansión lujosa. Obviamente no tenia hijos de los que ocuparse ni vivía en el castillo. Sus amigas eran desdichadas al verla tan sola, más que la propia Umi, pues ella no se sentía infeliz ni sola y siempre trataba de hacérselos entender aunque parecía no tener mucho éxito en su cometido. Cierto, no tenia marido, ni novio, ni amante, ni tenia hijos, ni siquiera una casa lujosa. ¿Pero desde cuando esto era una regla para ser feliz?. Con el tiempo había aprendido a encontrar satisfacción en las pequeñas cosas, que sumadas constituían una felicidad mayor. También era cierto que a veces deseaba ser abrazada tiernamente por un hombre, pero eso no constituía la esencia de su felicidad. Vivía en un pueblo llamado Acteon Bell, a pesar de que sus amigas no parecían aprobar esa distancia que las separaba y mucho menos la soledad en la que según ellas vivía, pero Umi se sentía satisfecha. Probablemente, si se hubiera quedado en la Tierra estaría trabajando con su padre, seguramente ya estaría casada y tal vez con un par de hijos y viviendo en una gran mansión. Pero no se arrepentía de haberse quedado en Céfiro y nunca lo haría. Sus amigas y amigos solían visitarla en Acteon Bell, y la gente del pueblo se alborotaba por completo cuando el Rey y la Reina se aparecían por allí extraoficialmente. De igual modo, Umi solía visitar muy a menudo el palacio, pues de ninguna manera iba a descuidar a sus numerosos "sobrinos" que se le echaban encima cada vez que la veían. No podía ser de otra forma, considerando que había estado presente en todos los nacimientos, exceptuando el de la hija mayor de Caldina que ya había nacido cuando llegaron a Céfiro por tercera vez.

Su pasado de Guerrera Mágica cada vez era más lejano, pero guardaba aquellos recuerdos con mucho amor, pues había aprendido muchas cosas de aquellos momentos difíciles que la habían convertido en una mejor persona.

Acteon Bell. No siempre había vivido allí. Cuando regresó a Céfiro por tercera vez, vivió en el castillo aproximadamente 2 años, quizás unos meses más, pero no se sentía a gusto allí por varias razones. Al comentarle a Madoushi Clef sus inquietudes, él muy gentilmente se ofreció para ayudarla a encontrar su lugar en Céfiro. También le sugirió viajar a Chizeta, planeta que ya había tenido la oportunidad y el placer de visitar, pero ella rehusó, no quería dejar Céfiro sin embargo ninguno de los pueblos que había conocido en su recorrido por el planeta le llamaba especialmente la atención. Así, un día, Madoushi Clef la llevó a un pueblo que según le dijo "_era diferente a todos los demás_" Cuando llegaron a dicho pueblo, al atardecer, ella comprendió lo que había querido decir él. Acteón Bell era un pequeño paraíso. Inmediatamente se enamoró de ese pueblo que tenia la particularidad de que el río corriera a poca distancia y cuando llegaba el ocaso, el sol descendía "detrás" de ese río tiñendo por algunos momentos el agua de amarillo y anaranjado, y esto podía observarse con solo pararse en medio de la calle central en dirección al río. Umi no necesitó más, y a los pocos días (para tristeza de sus amigas) se instaló en una pequeña pero confortable casita de Acteón Bell, donde su gente la recibió alegremente, pues era todo un honor que una Guerrera Mágica eligiera ese pueblo para establecerse. Incluso organizaron una linda y sencilla recepción que hizo emocionar a Umi.

Al poco tiempo entabló amistad con una joven de nombre Chani, que tenia aproximadamente 20 años y que dictaba clases en la escuela del pueblo. Era una joven muy agradable, comprensiva y vivaz, y podía pasar horas relatándole las travesuras de los niños, que a medida que el pueblo crecía en número de habitantes, más niños ingresaban a la escuela. Umi sintió curiosidad y un día se encontró observando dichas clases que comenzaban temprano por la mañana hasta media tarde. Había niños de todas las edades en el mismo aula lo que hacía mucho más difícil dirigir la clase, considerando que había una sola maestra. Así fueron pasando sus días.

Un día, cuando Umi menos se lo esperaba y durante una de las frecuentes visitas de Ascot, este le declaró que estaba enamorado de ella. Al principio no supo quédecir, pero no tenía caso engañarlo y con mucha delicadeza le explicó que ella no sentía lo mismo por él, pero que no por eso debían dejar de ser amigos, porque eso la haría sentir muy triste. Ascot sufrió una gran desilusión, pero tuvo el valor suficiente para continuar con su amistad que no se vio afectada por ese rechazo. De hecho, la amistad se hizo más fuerte.

Aproximadamente un año después de haberse instalado en Acteón Bell, Umi comenzó a dar clases en la escuela del pueblo. Todo surgió cuando Umi le sugirió a Chani que debían cambiar el sistema de dictado de clases, pues no era posible que los niños de 5 o 6 años estuvieran compartiendo aula y contenido didáctico con niños de 13 o 14 años, ya que retrasaba el aprendizaje de los más mayores. Chani se mostró completamente de acuerdo, pues ella también tenia ésa idea, pero es que no había quienes se ocuparan de dar clases. Entonces, de repente, se le ocurrió que Umi podría encargarse de una parte de los niños. Al escucharla, Umi rió estrepitosamente ¿Acaso era una broma?. Pero Chani se lo tomó muy en serio y se empecinó en que ella haría un buen trabajo con los niños de 8 a 12 años, y luego de pensarlo y repensarlo, Umi llego a la misma conclusión aunque no quería admitirlo. Sin embargo, se excusó, ¿qué harían con los niños mayores, los adolescentes? Pero Chani ya lo tenía todo planeado. Ella se encargaría de los niños pequeños, pues se le daba muy bien el trato con ellos, y mientras Umi se encargaba de los de 8 a 12 años, la vieja Dila se ocuparía de los de 12 a 16 años. Dila era una mujer de aproximadamente 50 años, que había sido muy bella en su juventud y que su sola presencia imponía autoridad. Chani la había convencido fácilmente, pues le gustaban esos cambios que se estaban produciendo en el pueblo, y además, tenia muchos conocimientos sobre la agricultura y temas varios que serian sumamente útiles a esos jóvenes que seguramente serian campesinos. Todo marchaba bien, pero Umi tenia sus dudas al respecto. ¿Cómo iba a dar clases ella, que era de otro mundo y no conocía a Céfiro tanto como sus propios campesinos? Estas dudas se evaporaron cuando Chani le dio todo el material que debía estudiar para poder dar clases, y se sorprendió al ver lo poco y lo fácil que le resultaba. Claro, esos niños no estudiaban para convertirse en abogados, en arquitectos, en analistas de sistemas y otras profesiones típicas de la Tierra. Eran gente simple, cuyas aspiraciones eran limitadas. Serian básicamente campesinos, soldados, comerciantes o quizás, si a Madoushi Clef se le daba por enseñar (lo que dudaba) hechiceros. Y Umi se sintió feliz de estar entre esa gente simple y amable. Casi sin darse cuenta, se convirtió en una verdadera maestra de escuela, lo que a veces al pensarlo le daban ganas de reír. Incluso sus amigas rieron al saberlo pues pensaban que les estaba haciendo una broma, pero luego se alegraron de que Umi encontrara algo que disfrutara hacer. Madoushi Clef también se mostró muy sorprendido, ya que sabía que Umi no tenia mucha paciencia, pero le deseó toda la suerte posible y le sugirió que contara hasta 10 antes de que su genio explotara ante alguna travesura de sus alumnos.

Increíblemente, se llevó perfectamente bien con esos niños que parecían tenerle devoción, pues las niñas la admiraban y decían querer ser como ella; y los niños estaban fascinados con esa Guerrera Mágica a la que frecuentemente le obsequiaban algunas que otras flores. Con el transcurrir del tiempo, Umi se sentía cada vez más satisfecha de su labor, y entonces recordó vagamente que alguna vez en la Tierra también había acariciado el sueño de ser una profesora de ingles. Podría decirse que ambas actividades tenían un parecido ¿no?.

A los 8 años aproximadamente de haberse instalado en Acteón Bell, Ascot le confesó tímidamente que creía haberse enamorado de Chani, a la que había conocido durante una de las tantas visitas semanales que hacía a su amiga Umi. Esta sintió una alegría inmensa, porque no soportaba la idea de que Ascot se quedara solo a causa de no poder corresponderle como merecía. Entonces hizo todo lo posible por ayudar a esos dos, ya que sabía que la timidez de Ascot atrasaría el asunto aproximadamente por un par de años; además, estaba casi segura de que Chani sentía algo por Ascot, pues se sonrojaba con facilidad cuando se encontraban casualmente. A pesar de la ayuda de Umi, Ascot tardo todo un año en declararse, y cuando por fin lo hizo, Umi pudo respirar tranquila. Actualmente Ascot y Chani eran pareja, pero aun no decidían casarse, aunque le "advirtieron" que cuando lo decidieran ella seria la madrina, a lo que Umi respondió que ya tenia experiencia en esa área ya que había sido madrina de Fuu y de Hikaru en sus respectivas bodas y si continuaba a ese paso se convertiría en madrina de profesión.

Con mucho cuidado acabó de corregir el último examen que había tomado a su clase ese mismo día. Se sorprendió al ver cuanto se habían esforzado sus alumnos, lo que la hizo sentirse bien consigo misma pues indicaba que había hecho bien su trabajo. Recogió su pluma y las hojas esparcidas sobre la mesa y las guardó en un cajón de un mueble cercano. El sol ya se estaba ocultado y él llegaría en cualquier momento. Él la visitaba todos los días a la misma hora, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse ya que a esa hora era cuando ambos se desocupaban de sus tareas diarias. Pensó que el pastel que se estaba horneando ya debería estar listo, y cuando lo sacó del horno comprobó que estaba en lo cierto, y mientras colocaba el pastel en un plato, sobre la mesa, sonaron los tres ya familiares golpecitos suaves en la puerta. "_Madoushi Clef..."_

Sí, él siempre la visitaba y era muy amable al hacerlo. Al principio la visitaba no tan a menudo, quizás dos veces a la semana o tres, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, sus visitas se hicieron diarias. No había día en que él no fuera a Acteón Bell, de hecho, la gente del pueblo ya lo consideraba uno más ellos. Ya era un hábito. Umi lo recibía dichosamente, y juntos solían pasar las tardes charlando sobre los más diversos temas, y algunas veces paseaban por el pueblo observando el ocaso. Él había cambiado bastante durante los últimos años, pensaba Umi, y no refiriéndose especialmente a su apariencia física, pues cuando ellas regresaron a Céfiro él ya había decidido verse como un adulto. Ferio atribuía este cambio al viaje que debió realizar a Autozam, poco tiempo después de la batalla contra Debonair. Pero Umi sabía que le cambio físico era tan solo uno de los tantos cambios que se habían producido en él. Las conversaciones que mantenían lo confirmaban. Al principio solían conversar sobre Céfiro, sobre los otros planetas porque a ella le encantaba oír sobre Chizeta y las excentricidades de las princesas, y sobre lo bien que se las arreglaban Fuu y Ferio, o las extravagancias tecnológicas de Autozam que nunca dejaban de sorprender a Hikaru; y también le gustaba contarle a él sobre cómo marchaban las cosas en Acteón Bell y sobre los alumnos. De esto ultimo le gustaba oír a él, ya que le hacia recordar aquella viejas épocas en las que tenía varios discípulos a su cargo. A Madoushi Clef no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre sí mismo, pero Umi se dio cuenta que es exactamente eso lo que había estado haciendo desde hacía algún tiempo. A ella le gustaba oírlo, pero había descubierto que él solo hablaba de sí cuando estaba angustiado, aunque intentara disimularlo. Ella lo conocía muy bien como para notarlo, y hacía ya tiempo que sabía la razón por la que él estaba tan apesadumbrado. Los tiempos habían cambiado, y por ende las prioridades. Él creía que ya había hecho todo lo que tenia que hacer por Céfiro: Había ayudado a las Guerreras Mágicas, había protegido a Céfiro de Debonair lo más que sus fuerzas le permitieron arriesgándose incluso a morir, había viajado a Autozam para evitar que este continuara autodestruyéndose y había participado arduamente en la reconstrucción de Céfiro que llevó algunos años. Pero ahora, se daba cuenta de que él ya no era necesario. Le resultaba difícil encontrar su lugar, pues Ferio y Fuu eran excelentes gobernantes que ya no necesitaban de sus consejos, lo que por un lado le alegraba y le hacia sentir orgulloso, pero por otro le hacía sentir inútil y obsoleto. Daba lecciones a los niños del palacio, pero eso no era suficiente para alguien como él, acostumbrado a responsabilidades mayores. Entonces ella le preguntaba "_¿Por qué no tomas otro discípulo?"_ ya que el último había sido Ascot, y este ya estudiaba por sí mismo. Ya no necesitaba los conocimientos de Madoushi Clef, lo que representaba otro recordatorio para este de que nadie lo necesitaba. Pero él respondía "_¿Qué caso tiene hacerlo? Los hechiceros ya no son necesarios. Muchas cosas ya no son necesarias"_ Umi se daba cuenta tristemente que cuando él se refería a que los hechiceros ya no eran necesarios, se refería también a él mismo. Le dolía oírlo hablar así. Él, que tanto había hecho por Céfiro, por ella y por sus amigas no merecía sentir esas inquietudes, por lo que siempre trataba de alentarlo.

Muy a menudo Madoushi Clef solía quejarse de sus alumnos en el castillo, que parecían empeñados en hacerle la vida imposible. Pero a pesar de sus inquietudes, cuando hablaba de ellos lo hacía con una sonrisa de pesar que hacía reír a Umi. "_Es que no soy su niñera_" se quejaba él y ella le respondía riendo que tampoco lo imaginaba como tal. Entonces solía surgir el tema de la magia.

–_Vamos Madoushi Clef, no me digas que no quieres a esos niños que son como tus propios sobrinos._

–_No es eso, –decía él apenado– es que yo no debería hacerlo. Enseñar magia, quiero decir..._

–_¿Pero por qué?_

–_Son tiempos de paz, y todo indica que serán muy largos. No hay una necesidad concreta._

_–No entiendo que tiene de malo que esos niños aprendan un poco de magia, pues no estamos hablando de que serán grandes hechiceros... Solo piensa en lo mucho que se divertirán y..._

Cuando él le clavó su dura mirada en silencio, ella comprendió todo de repente, aunque él se dio el gusto de explicarle severamente sus razones por demás justificadas.

_–Oh... ya entiendo. Lo siento._

–_Yo no aprendí a ser hechicero para poder divertirme –dijo con la voz cargada de tensión, aunque su enfado no era con Umi_ _y ella lo sabía_– _No llegué a ser un Madoushi solo porque no tenia otra cosa para hacer. Yo estudié y me entrené para proteger a mi planeta, al Pilar y a las personas que amaba_–_Luego de suspirar cansado, explicó_– _La cultura de Céfiro estaba basada en la magia, pues era necesaria para proteger al Pilar, de hecho, la magia era algo inseparable del Pilar. No había Pilar que no tuviera un grupo de Madoushis y hechiceros a su disposición. Pero ya no es necesario... No hay pilar, por lo tanto la magia ya no es imprescindible..._

–_¿Les has preguntado a esos niños sus razones para aprender magia? ¿O solo te dedicas a darles sus lecciones automáticamente? –Le había preguntado ella, dejándolo sin palabras por un momento._

–_No, no lo hecho– tuvo que reconocer él y ella sonrió._

–_¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso temes oír la respuesta?_

Él no había respondido, pero Umi sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Por eso al día siguiente, él le preguntó a esos niños qué los motivaba a aprender la magia que él les enseñaba, además del resto de los contenidos de sus clases y se sorprendió al oír las respuesta "_Por que quiero proteger a Céfiro. Mi mamá me contó que hace mucho tiempo..." _Entonces le contó a Umi sobre estas respuestas, y ella pudo oír cierta complacencia en su voz.

–_Te agradan esos niños Madoushi Clef._

–_Sí, a veces –agregó. Eso le resulto muy gracioso a Umi_ _que sabía cuanto quería Clef a esos pequeños diablitos que de vez en cuando lo llamaban 'tío', aunque __él_ _huía de ese título, pues prefería las formalidades._

–_Hikaru está embarazada otra vez –le había comentado días atrás después de beber un sorbo de té, aunque seguramente él ya se habría enterado por medio de Lantis._

–_¿Oh, sí? Entonces tendré otra pequeña criatura prendida de mi capa mucho antes de lo que pensaba. Si continúan así, poblaran Céfiro con sus vástagos y yo no volveré a tener paz –comentó él ácidamente y luego rió. _

Durante esos años de continuas charlas, Umi había descubierto, sorprendida, que Madoushi Clef había adquirido cierto humor ácido que atribuía a los tiempos de paz y a la falta de presiones. De igual modo, le agradaba ese nuevo Madoushi Clef que distaba al que había conocido cuando llegó a Céfiro por primera vez.

Él se marchó aproximadamente dos horas después, pues nunca se quedaba más que eso y Umi lo despidió no sin antes enviarle saludos a todos los que vivían en el castillo, como siempre lo hacía. Todo era como un ritual. Suspiró y entró a la casa. Retiró el pastel que estaba sobre la mesa y los platos que habían usado. Pronto debería preparar su cena ya que solía dormir temprano considerando que debía levantarse con el sol.

Mientras soltaba su largo cabello que solía llevar trenzado, observaba distraídamente el cielo nocturno por la ventana de su cuarto que daba a la calle. Suspiró otra vez, cansada, y tomo el cepillo que estaba sobre el tocador y comenzó a cepillar concienzudamente su cabello. Pensó en Madoushi Clef y en el vacío que dejaba cuando se marchaba...

Sonrió serenamente. Lo amaba, sí, a pesar de todos esos años, pero eso no le impedía continuar su vida. Cuando regresó a Céfiro, dispuesta a confesarle sus sentimientos, se dio cuenta (sin ayuda de nadie) que la brecha que los separaba era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado en sus tiernos sueños de amor. Ellos eran muy distintos y no podía pretender que eso no importaba, así que calló. Aun hoy no estaba dispuesta a sincerarse pues no quería estropear su amistad. Por eso, él nunca sabría de esos sentimientos que guardaba celosamente en su corazón.

Al saber que sus amigas pensaban quedarse en Céfiro para siempre, decidió quedarse también. En la Tierra nunca se había sentido tan a gusto como en Céfiro. La diferencia era que sus amigas se casarían muy pronto mientras que ella no tenia mucha idea de qué haría. Durante el tiempo que permaneció en el castillo, se dedicó a labrar una amistad con Madoushi Clef, que con el transcurrir de los años se hizo muy estrecha. Eso le gustaba. Había aprendido a superar rápidamente ese dolorcito que sentía en su corazón cada vez que estaba cerca suyo, porque no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar esa naciente amistad por no poder dominar sus emociones.

Una vez instalada en Acteón Bell, él fue a visitarla y recordaba que habían charlado largo rato muy animadamente sobre el pueblo y sobre algunas cosas del castillo. A la semana siguiente regresó, y eso la hizo muy feliz; había pensado que al mudarse al pueblo ya no lo vería tan a menudo como antes. Así, poco a poco, sus visitas se hicieron más frecuentes. Le gustaba pensar que ocupaba un lugar importante en la vida de él, quizás no el lugar que añorara cuando era una adolescente ingenua, pero el solo hecho de ser alguien importante para él la hacía sentir bien. Por otra parte, Presea se había marchado a Autozam hacía mucho tiempo, allí parecían haberse puesto de moda las espadas al estilo de Céfiro y le iba bastante bien en su actividad como armera. Incluso había alcanzado gran prestigio. Umi pensaba que Presea había ocupado el mismo lugar que ella ocupaba ahora. Y es que todos necesitaban tener a alguien con quien hablar, alguien que escuchase sus problemas o sus quejas cuando estuviera enojado, incluso el gran Madoushi Clef. Sin embargo Presea solía regresar a Céfiro para pasar algunas semanas en compañía de sus amigos, aun así, él nunca había dejado de acudir a Acteon Bell...

Llevaba trece años viviendo en Céfiro, y en todo ese tiempo había alcanzado una gran comprensión de Madoushi Clef. Estaba casi segura de que nadie lo conocía tan bien como ella, pues dudaba que él contara libremente aquellas inquietudes que lo acosaban tan a menudo como se las contaba a ella. Se sentía agradecida por ese privilegio. No tenia su amor, pero sí su amistad y su confianza, y eso era igual de importante que el amor. También estaba segura de que algunos la creerían un poco loca por permanecer al lado de un hombre que solo la consideraba su gran amiga, por escucharlo y por reír con él; pero ellos no comprendían la inmensidad de su amor, que lejos de apagarse se había incrementado con el tiempo, y conforme lo conocía más a fondo, comprendiendo también que amar significaba mucho más de lo que había creído en su adolescencia. Ella podía vivir su vida tranquilamente en Acteón Bell, podía ser maestra de una escuela y hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, pero no podía prescindir de esos gratos momentos entre el ocaso y el anochecer, pues eran lo único que tenia de él y aunque al principio le costó, se había resignado a conformarse con eso.

Rió al recordar los malentendidos en el pueblo. Desde su llegada había acumulado una gran cantidad de pretendientes, que observaban con el corazón roto las veces que el gran Madoushi Clef llegaba al pueblo solo para visitarla a ella. Incluso se habían corrido algunos rumores maliciosos acerca de que él permaneciera a solas en la casa de una joven soltera, claro que él no se había enterado pues de haberlo hecho se habría enfadado mucho por ensuciar de aquel modo el nombre de una Guerrera Mágica. Lo cierto era que sin saberlo le estaba haciendo un gran favor al espantarle los pretendientes ya que no estaba interesada en ninguno ni lo estaría nunca.

Madoushi Clef... Ni si quiera se atrevía a pensar en él sin anteponer su titulo a su nombre.

Así, aunque muchos no lo creyeran, ella era feliz a su modo. Aun así, albergaba un secreto temor a que un día él le confesase que se había enamorado de otra mujer. Tenía temor porque no sabía si estaría preparada para oír algo así, ni tampoco sabía qué reacción podría tener. Había llorado una sola vez por él, cuando decidió callar sus sentimientos, y nunca había vuelto a hacerlo. Pero temía que si él un día le decía que amaba a otra se pondría a llorar frente suyo y entonces todo estaría perdido y su amistad estropeada. Aun así, hasta el día de hoy él nunca había comentado nada acerca de ese tema.

Que Umi se sintiera satisfecha con su vida no significaba que los demás sí lo estuvieran. Hikaru y Fuu creían que esa extraña relación con Madoushi Clef era insana. ¿Acaso él no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de ella? Pensaban que él no debía acudir tan libremente a Acteon Bell, dándole falsas esperanzas a Umi que se había quedado sola por culpa de ese amor. Amor que jamás reconoció ante ellas. Cuando le preguntaban si estaba enamorada de alguien de Céfiro, aun antes de regresar al planeta, ella lo negó y también volvió a negarlo antes de partir a Acteón Bell. Pero ellas sabían que amaba a Clef, podían verlo en sus sonrojos o en la forma apresurada en que acudía a esas "citas" con él en el castillo, en las que hablaban durante horas sobre quien sabe qué; y también en la forma en que su mirada cambiaba cuando se acercaba el ocaso, ya en Acteón Bell. Cuando le preguntaron, hacía ya más de 5 años "_¿Qué es lo que hay entre ustedes?"_ ella rió y dijo muy serenamente "_Nada. ¿Cómo podría? Solo somos amigos."_

Un día, Fuu le dijo a su esposo que hablara con Madoushi Clef y le preguntara que es lo que había entre Umi y él, pero Ferio se negó, pues siendo el Rey, Madoushi Clef seguramente se sentiría presionado. Así que enviaron a Lantis, que tenia cierta confianza y obtuvo más o menos la misma respuesta que ya habían oído de Umi. Para él "_Umi era una amiga muy querida"_

Eso no tranquilizó a las amigas, que se sentían muy mal al ver que el tiempo pasaba y que todos avanzaban, menos Umi. Ella parecía estar estancada en el tiempo, observando los cambios que se producían a su alrededor, quedándose atrás, sola.

Que ella todos los días esperara la llegada de Madoushi Clef les parecía descabellado. Comprendían que fueran amigos, pero no aprobaban esa dependencia que creían acabaría causándole mucho daño a su amiga. Nadie sabía de qué hablaban o qué hacían, nadie sabía qué había entre ellos... Ni siquiera ellos mismos. Sabían que no era intención de Madoushi Clef lastimarla, pero creían que sí lo hacía, aunque no se diera cuenta.

Se sintieron muy tristes cuando ella decidió instalarse en ese pueblo, que tenían que reconocer era muy hermoso, pero ya no la verían tan a menudo como deseaban. Umi solía visitar el castillo, y cuando quería hacerlo avisaba a Ascot o a Madoushi Clef y ellos la iban a buscar. Luego, cuando era hora de regresar, por lo general era Madoushi Clef quien la acompañaba en una de sus criaturas. Sin embargo, desde que ella se había dedicado a dar clases las visitas se hicieron más esporádicas porque no podía descuidar su deber. De hecho, aun no podían creer que Umi se hubiera dedicado a dar clases, lo que demostraba cuantos cambios se habían producido en su amiga a pesar de la apacibilidad que parecía envolverla...

Umi estaba al tanto de las opiniones de sus amigas, que eran erróneas, pero nada lograría hacerlas cambiar de opinión. Ellas la querían, por eso se preocupaban. No podía enojarse por eso, pero sí le molestaba que pensaran que Madoushi Clef la lastimaba de alguna manera.

Umi rió al oír el comentario de una de las madres de sus alumnos. Había sido un día muy atareado y ahora charlaba animadamente con algunas madres y con Chani; había que aclarar algunos detalles acerca del festival que se realizaría en el pueblo en unos días, y en el que algunas de las niñas participarían en un baile tradicional. Además, los Reyes asistirían a la celebración en una visita formal, honrando a Acteón Bell con sus presencias. Para Umi era algo normal tratar con ellos, pero para los campesinos era todo un suceso y ya podía notarse el clima festivo. Las jóvenes estaban expectantes, pues el día del festival lucirían muy bonitas con sus vestidos blancos y sus coronas de flores y deseaban agradar a aquellos jóvenes de los que estaban enamoradas.

Umi había participado muy entusiasmada en la organización del evento al igual que todo el pueblo, y le habían encargado la tarea de preparar el baile, es decir que tendría que lidiar con 15 jovencitas de entre 12 y 16 años que se la pasaban soñando despiertas y riendo de alguna que otra chanza con respecto a los chicos, que solían espiar los ensayos creyendo que Umi no los veía. Pero no solo las jóvenes participarían, sino también las niñitas, que se verían muy tiernas en sus vestiditos blancos.

Al tiempo que conversaba, contempló satisfecha el resultado del ensayo, en el patio de la escuela. Ese día las muchachas le habían pedido, suplicado, que se quedara un rato más para ayudarlas, pues cuanto más se acercaba el festival más inseguras se sentían. Umi pudo ver el entusiasmo en esos ojos expectantes y no pudo negarse, aunque sabía que el ocaso estaba demasiado cerca...

Por eso cuando llegó a su casa y vio a Madoushi Clef esperando en la puerta, impaciente, se sintió tan apenada como hacía mucho no se sentía.

–_Lamento haberte hecho esperar Madoushi Clef. En verdad lo siento mucho._

–_¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó preocupado._

–_En la escuela, con las muchachas. Se acerca el festival y..._

–_No te preocupes– le interrumpió él. _

–_¿No estas enfadado? –le preguntó preocupada._

–_Claro que no. _

Sin embargo ese día, Madoushi Clef se marchó mucho antes de lo que acostumbraba, y Umi se sintió culpable por semejante impuntualidad.

Al día siguiente, después de clases, Chani y Umi observaban cómo los hombres del pueblo construían los sitiales para que cuando los Reyes llegaran se instalara allí, como correspondía. Cuando acabaran de construirlos, las mujeres los decorarían con flores, acordes a la estación primaveral en la que se encontraban.

–_Ya casi está todo listo –comentó Chani._

–_Sí, solo faltan las guirnaldas. _

–_Las colocaremos ese mismo día por la mañana. Ascot prometió ayudar. _

Cuando Umi se retiró a su casa, lo hizo exultante de alegría. Le encantaban las fiestas, y eso era algo que no había cambiado en ella. Por eso, fue a su armario y sacó un bonito vestido de color azul oscuro, unos de los tantos regalos que le habían hecho sus amigas, que cada vez que alguna de ellas viajaba a otro planeta solían atiborrarla con regalos, de hecho, le traían regalos a todo el mundo, incluso a Ráfaga. Observó el vestido de diseño sencillo (por eso era su favorito) que se pondría el día del festival, pero le pareció que era demasiado largo, así que con todo el pesar del mundo decidió que tendría que levantarle el ruedo, lo que significaba que tendría que coserlo, algo que aun hoy odiaba hacer. Pero estaba demasiado contenta para molestarse.

El ocaso se acercaba y su buen humor aumentó. Cuando Madoushi Clef llegara le contaría lo mucho que habían progresado los preparativos en tan solo un día.

Pero él no fue. Umi esperó, pensando que tal vez se había retrasado, pero cuando llegó la noche comprendió que él no iría. El buen humor se le había esfumado y se pinchó el dedo más de una vez por estar distraída. El té que había preparado se había enfriado hacía mucho tiempo. El ocaso nunca le había parecido tan aburrido. Por primera vez en tantos años (exceptuando las contadas veces que él debió viajar a otros planetas), Madoushi Clef no asistió a su cita diaria

Cuando Ascot vio a Madoushi Clef entrar a su estudio, se preguntó sorprendido qué es lo que estaría haciendo su maestro en el castillo a esa hora, cuando todo el mundo sabía que después del ocaso él visitaba a Umi.

Se sentó en su escritorio y tomó un libro, dispuesto a leerlo. Sin embargo no pudo. Se sentía un poco culpable de no haber ido a Acteón Bell, pero consideró que eran días muy atareados para Umi y no creyó conveniente interferir en las actividades que parecía disfrutar tanto. Aunque tuvo que reconocer que no le gustó tener que esperarla en la puerta el día anterior.

Al pensar en Umi no pudo evitar hacer una comparación. Comparación que siempre hacía cuando pensaba en ella, entre la Umi que había conocido la primera vez que la viera, entre la Umi que luchó contra Debonair y la Umi que era ahora en Acteón Bell. Nunca podía evitar preguntarse _¿Cuánto podía cambiar una persona?_, pues sin duda Umi era el epítome de la evolución. Claro que todo tenia que ver con que ella ya no era una niña, pero de todos modos el cambio era tan grade que costaba creerlo. Por eso le gustaba conversar con ella y aun hoy se sorprendía de ese grado de comprensión de las personas que había alcanzado. Incluso su carácter explosivo se había templado, lo que hacía posible que le fuera tan bien trabajado con niños. Sonrió al pensar en eso. Al principio no le había parecido una buena idea, creía que no tardaría mucho tiempo en abandonar semejante trabajo, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo comprendió que la había subestimado, error que no volvería a cometer. Incluso la observó dar clases, y eso acabó con cualquier duda que pudiera albergar.

Sí, se había encariñado mucho con Umi, que parecía ser la única persona con la que podía hablar abiertamente. De hecho, durante los últimos tiempos se había encontrado deseando la llegada del ocaso para poder desocuparse e ir a Acteón Bell.

Cuando Umi decidió dejar el castillo, fue él el primero en saberlo y el único que no cuestionó su decisión, limitándose a preguntarle sus razones, si es quería contarlas. Ella le había dicho que su casa en la Tierra se parecía un poco al castillo, y que no le gustaba porque era muy grande y muy fría. "_Pero ya no es así"_ le había dicho él. Al final, Umi había sonreído y le había dicho resignadamente que "_No __me_ _gustaría_ _depender de nadie"_. Entonces había comprendido, y le pareció una decisión muy madura de su parte. Por eso la llevó a Acteón Bell, ya que estaba seguro de que ese pueblo le gustaría tanto como a él y no se equivocó.

Umi era muy importante en su vida, tanto, que le había hecho reconsiderar seriamente su negativa a tomar discípulo. Quizás no fuera tan mala idea después de todo, y por fin tendría algo serio en lo que ocuparse como en la instrucción de otro hechicero. Pero aun no se decidía. En Umi había encontrado una compañera con la que compartir sus preocupaciones, además, siempre era agradable oírla. A veces le contaba cosas sobre el Mundo Místico y lo hacía con cierta nostalgia que le hacia preguntarle "_¿Por qué decidiste quedarte en Céfiro"_ a lo que ella respondía, con una sonrisa picara " _Ah, tal vez algún día te lo diga. Pero hoy no."_. Muchas veces se lo había preguntado pero ella siempre respondía de la misma forma. Así que sencillamente dejó de preguntar.

Observó el ocaso por la ventana de su estudio y comprendió que no tenia mucho atractivo si no se compartía. Le pareció aburrido y sin sentido.

Al día siguiente, cuando tanto Umi como Chani se despedían de sus alumnos en la escuela, vieron que Ascot estaba esperando a esta ultima con algunas flores en la mano. Chani lo abrazó y él le entregó esas flores que había recogido unos momentos antes. Umi lo observaba complacida. Entonces Ascot se acercó y la abrazó como siempre hacía, de una manera más bien fraternal. Caminaron por el pueblo comentado sobre los preparativos para el inminente festival, que según dijo él, los reyes esperaban ansiosos. Sin embargo, la charla dejó de ser cordial cuando Ascot le mencionó a Umi que Madoushi Clef le había pedido que le avisara que ese día no iría al pueblo, y que en todo caso se verían en el festival al que pensaba asistir. "_¿Pero por qué?"_ había preguntado ella confusa, y Ascot la observó con tristeza, un poco enfadado por el comportamiento de su maestro. "_Porque no es su intención quitarte tiempo... Dice que estás muy atareada con el festival y no quiere ser una molestia."_ Le había respondido Ascot, apenado. Umi trató de poner su mejor cara, pero no pudo ocultar su decepción. "_Que tonto pensar eso..."_

Dos días después llegó el tan esperado festival que comenzó al mediodía, con la llegada del Rey, la Reina, los pequeños príncipes y todos los demás que vivían en el palacio, a excepción de Hikaru y de Lantis que estaban en Autozam.

El pueblo estaba repleto de gente caminando de un lado a otro amontonándose aquí y allá para poder contemplar más de cerca al Rey y su hermosa Reina. El aire estaba invadido por un suave aroma a flores provenientes de las guirnaldas multicolores que se habían colocado esa misma mañana en todos los frentes de las casas y los puestos de comidas.

Inmediatamente después de un breve pero agradable discurso dado por el jefe del pueblo, los reyes procedieron a sentarse en los sitiales que habían construido con madera y decorado con flores. Entonces sin saber exactamente de donde, varias jovencitas y también algunas niñitas, todas vestidas de blanco con coronas de flores blancas, se presentaron ante los reyes y luego de hacer una profunda reverencia, elegante y en nada parecida al tipo de reverencias que se acostumbraban en Céfiro ya que tenían un aire más bien artístico, dieron comienzo a una danza que dejo embelesado a todos al igual que la música suave que hacían sonar los músicos. No era una danza muy elaborada, sino que tenia que ver con la armonía, movimientos lentos en los que se movían con gracia los velos que las jóvenes más adultas llevaban sobre sus cabezas debajo de las coronas, rondas en las que las niñas más pequeñas quedaban dentro y giros en los que los vestidos se movían con el viento. La danza finalizaba cuando dos de las niñitas más pequeñas se acercaban a los sitiales y con una reverencia cada una le entregaban una corona de flores a cada soberano y luego volvían a la ronda para hacer una reverencia final. Fuu y Ferio se habían quedado embelesados al ver a esas jovencitas honrarlos tan bellamente y mucho más al recibir aquellas coronas de flores, que Fuu descubrió estaban confeccionadas con sus flores favoritas. Entonces observó a la multitud que aplaudía a las jóvenes y entre toda esa gente pudo divisar a Umi junto a Chani, aplaudiendo orgullosas. Umi se dio cuenta de la mirada de Fuu y le sonrió, y esta comprendió que la danza no solo había sido idea de Umi, como ya sabía, sino también la que acertó con las flores correctas.

Luego de aquel homenaje, se organizó un gran baile que fue inaugurado por los jóvenes reyes, que bailaron como dos adolescentes, riendo y girando, alegres. Al poco tiempo comenzaron a sumarse todos los demás campesinos e invitados. Así comenzaba la verdadera diversión del festival.

Umi observaba a un costado de la calle cómo todos los demás bailaban. Ascot bailaba con Chani, dirigiéndose miradas cómplices, y Caldina lo hacía con Ráfaga, que parecía divertirse aun más que ella, lo que ya era mucho decir.

–_Te has __lucido_ _con esas jovencitas– __l__e dijo Madoushi Clef y Umi se sobresalto, pues no lo había o__ido_ _acercarse. _

–_Madoushi Clef, no __sabía_ _que ya habías llegado..._

–_Llegué junto con los reyes._

–_Sí, las muchachas lo hicieron bien –dijo ella, echándole una mirada a algunas de las muchachas que aun permanecían juntas conversando seguramente acerca de algún joven. _

–_Lamento no haber venido estos días –__l__e dijo él apenado al ver que ella parecía incomoda–_ _Pensé que estarías ocupada y..._

–_Fue una tontería muy grande pensar eso Madoushi Clef –lo regañó severa por lo que él se sorprendió. Sin embargo sonrió divertido. _

El baile continuaba y las parejas se iban cambiando continuamente. Umi se sorprendió mucho cuando Ferio se asomó de entre la multitud con una sonrisa maliciosa y literalmente la arrastró hacia el centro para bailar con ella, atrayendo las miradas sonrientes de los demás bailarines que observaban a la nueva pareja del Rey, mientras que la Reina se divertía bailando con Ascot. Umi se sentía apenada de abandonar a Madoushi Clef que seguramente se estaría aburriendo, pero ella no podía evitar divertirse. Entonces continuó bailando con Ráfaga, después de que Ferio le hubiera hecho algunas bromas de las que acostumbraba. Finalmente acabó bailando con Ascot quien se acercó al oído de ella para que pudiera oírlo mejor, y entonces le contó muy emocionado que en unos instantes Chani y él anunciarían su boda. Umi se detuvo y acto seguido abrazó a su amigo deseándole lo mejor. Rápidamente se dedico a buscar a Chani y cuando la encontró también la abrazó, pues quería ser la primera en saludarlos, de hecho, ya se sentía halagada de ser la primera en saberlo.

Ascot y Chani desaparecieron por unos instantes y Umi continuo bailando con varios conocidos del pueblo, sabiendo que en cualquier momento alguien pediría silencio. Y no se equivocó. Cuando Ascot y Chani se situaron en medio de la calle donde todos estaban bailando y él pidió silencio levantando la mano para que le prestaran atención, la gente se fue haciendo a un lado dejándolo solo en medio de un gran círculo vacío. Umi se acercó a Madoushi Clef que parecía tan sorprendido como los mismos reyes. Entonces Ascot anunció que la boda sería celebrada dentro de un mes, y que Umi tenia el privilegio de ser la madrina de dicha unión. Así, los festejos por demás de entusiastas, se incrementaron. Una boda siempre era una buena noticia y un motivo para festejar.

Nuevamente Umi se había quedado a un costado de la calle, observando como una jovencita vestida de blanco se escabullía de la mano con un joven en dirección a la arboleda que no se encontraba muy lejos de allí. Interiormente deseó que no cometiera ninguna tontería de esas que se cometen a esa edad tan imprudente. Sin embargo la pareja parecía estar rebozante de amor cuando iban tomados de la mano. En ese caso quizás no fuera una tontería... De pronto se vio sacada de sus cavilaciones por Madoushi Clef quien la llamó por su nombre varias veces al ver que esta no respondía.

–_Disculpa... Estaba distraída –__murmuró_ _apenada. Entonces se fijó en que él parecía estar sopesando algo en su mente. _

–_Umi, quería contarte algo muy importante –__dijo_ _solemnemente, lo que intrigó a Umi._

–_¿De que se trata?_

–_Bueno, he decidido tomar un discípulo, aunque todavía no tengo a nadie en mente._

–_¡Eso es grandioso Madoushi Clef! –__exclamó_ _alegre, __sabía_ _que eso le haría muy bien a él y al fin dejaría de pensar que era inútil; por eso, cuando lo abrazó casi ni se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, hasta que percibió la incomodidad de él. Lentamente se separó sin dejar traslucir su propio embarazo e hizo como si aquello fuera algo normal. _

–_Ahora solo me resta hallar a alguien con aptitudes mágicas –__c__omento él, tratando de restarle importancia a aquella demostración de afecto, que parecía m__á__s __propia_ _de Hikaru que de Umi. _

–_Ya encontraras a alguien... Oye... ¿Por qué me miras así? –__l__e preguntó ella al notar que él la estaba contemplando._

–_En realidad debo agradecerte porque tu insistencia finalmente me ha persuadido. _

–_Lo sabía. Tarde o temprano caerías –le dijo en broma–_ _Debo_ _haberte hecho un lavado de cerebro de tantas veces que te lo he repetido. _

Ambos rieron de buena gana con este comentario mientras continuaban observando el festejo.

Cuando llegó el ocaso los Reyes se marcharon, no sin antes despedirse de Umi, y luego la gente comenzó a dispersarse.

–_Creo que es hora de partir –__comentó_ _él, aunque no parecía muy convencido. _

Umi lo observó marcharse y aunque él le dijo que al día siguiente volvería, no pudo evitar comenzar a extrañarlo.

Al día siguiente Umi pudo darse el lujo de dormir un poco más de lo que acostumbraba ya que no se dictarían clases, ni tampoco al día siguiente ya que ese era el día correspondiente al descanso escolar. Por lo tanto, tendría dos días enteros para descansar, aunque consideró que se aburriría enormemente. Aun así, esa mañana e incluso el mediodía lo dedico a Chani, con la que no se cansó de conversar acerca de la boda. Así se entero de que Ascot tenía planeado un gran evento, pero que no se llevaría a cabo en el castillo, sino en una pradera que había elegido especialmente para ese fin ya que pensaba traer a todos sus bestiales amigos desde su dimensión para que presenciaran el evento. Umi rió al imaginarlo, aunque no le sorprendió considerando que se trataba de Ascot.

Cuando llegó la media tarde ya no sabía qué hacer. Ya había corregido todos los trabajos de sus alumnos, ya había ordenado su casa, ya había caminado un rato por el pueblo, que ya estaba perfectamente limpio y arreglado después de la fiesta del día anterior, por lo que ya no tenia nada más que hacer que aburrirse hasta que llegara Madoushi Clef. Se le ocurrió entonces preparar algunas galletas para comer con el té importado de Farem, que era el favorito de él.

Al llegar el ocaso, Umi ya tenía preparadas las tazas de té, la tetera y las galletas sobre una bandeja en la mesa. Mientras estaba dándole los últimos toques de perfección a la disposición de la vajilla, él llamó a la puerta. Cuando se asomó se encontró con él, le sonrió y le dio la bienvenida, pero cuando se hizo a un lado para que él entrara, él permaneció inmóvil. Entonces le preguntó gentilmente si quería caminar un poco, a lo que Umi respondió que le gustaría mucho, aunque vagamente pensó que ya no comerían las galletas que había preparado tan especialmente para esa tarde. Pero otra cosa inquietaba a Umi: veía que de algún modo él estaba diferente y no precisamente porque eligiera caminar en vez de tomar té, ya que solían caminar a menudo por el pueblo.

Durante el transcurso de la caminata, Madoushi Clef no dijo mucho, y ese silencio la incomodaba aun más. Así, casi sin darse cuenta, llegaron hasta la orilla misma del río. Nunca habían llegado tan lejos en sus paseos y eso la preocupó aun más. Guardó silencio, pero lo contemplaba de reojo mientras él se limitaba a observar el cielo, como buscando algo en él. Entonces a Umi se le cruzó por la mente una idea que la hizo estremecer ¿acaso sus peores temores iban a confirmarse? ¿acaso él le diría que finalmente había conocido a alguien y que...?. Pero trató de ser fuerte. Él no debía verla en semejante estado de desesperación, pero cuando comenzó a pasar el tiempo y él continuaba sin decir nada, entonces ya no le importó la apariencia.

_-¿Que te sucede Madoushi Clef? Me estas asustando...–__l__e preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz sonara normal._

Pero él no respondió. Continuaba absorto en su contemplación del horizonte que comenzaba a teñirse de rojo.

–_Madoushi Clef dime ¿Estás bien?_

–_Sí, no tienes por qué preocuparte –__l__e respondió calmadamente. _

–_Pero es que estás tan callado que... ¿Me estas diciendo la verdad? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo...–__murmuró _ _ella, insegura, y él sonrió al verla. _

–_La verdad, mi querida Umi, es que estoy tratando de discernir esto que hay entre nosotros –respondió él, muy serenamente mientras la miraba. _

Umi sintió que un abismo se abría bajo sus pies y que pronto caería en él. Puso su mano sobre el brazo de él, temerosa, y para su sorpresa sintió como él ponía su mano sobre la suya. Sin embargo, lejos de tranquilizarla, ese gesto la preocupó. ¿Acaso diría que eso que había entre ellos debía terminar justamente por no poder saber qué era? Sentía que el tiempo pasaba más lentamente, que cada segundo en el que Madoushi Clef contemplaba el horizonte parecía una eternidad.

–_¿Y lo lograste? -__l__e preguntó ella en voz baja. No estaba segura de querer oír la respuesta._

–_He pasado todo el día pensando en ello y ahora lo veo todo claramente -__dijo_ _echándole una mirada al agua del río que corría lentamente.– Los ocasos sin tu compañía no tienen ningún sentido. Es m__á__s, no pasa un solo instante en que no desee la llegada de este momento del día para poder verte. Me pregunto si tu sientes lo mismo... –murmuró en voz baja– En todo este tiempo, casi sin darme cuenta, te has convertido en algo imprescindible para mí... _

Umi escuchaba silenciosamente con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sin poder darle crédito a sus palabras. Quizás estaba soñando despierta, quizás todo era una confusión producto de sus anhelos más antiguos. Se atrevió a mirarlo cuando sintió que su mano estaba presionando suavemente la suya, esperando su reacción, su respuesta... Su rostro se mostraba calmado, pero tal vez inseguro, y aunque ella quiso responder las palabras no le salieron y sin pensarlo se acurrucó contra su pecho, una respuesta más elocuente que mil palabras, y dejó que él la rodeara con sus brazos mientras murmuraba quedamente "_te amo". _

Al cabo de unos momentos de estar así abrazados, Clef se separó de ella al escucharla sollozar y con delicadeza alzó su barbilla con su mano, y es que Umi no podía asimilar tan fácilmente que había oído un "te amo" de labios del hombre que amaba.

–_¿Por __qué_ _estás llorando?–__le_ _preguntó_ _preocupado. _

–_Porque te amo desde hace tanto tiempo... –__respondió__, sin poder contener otro sollozo– que temo que esto no sea real..._

–_Ah, pero es muy real... -__murmuró_ _él, y acercó sus labios a los de ella para besarla suavemente._

Y Umi se perdió en los brazos de Madoushi Clef, en esos tiernos besos de sabor dulce y en todas las sensaciones que recorrían su ser. Por su parte, Madoushi Clef se recreaba en esos labios tan delicados que durante el ultimo tiempo imaginaba besar, atraído también por esas sonrisas serenas que solía brindarle, serenidad obtenida a lo largo del tiempo. Acarició su cabello trenzado y recordó las veces que deseó volver a verla con su cabellera suelta, como hacia mucho tiempo no la usaba. De hecho, desde hacia algún tiempo estaba sumido en un profundo embeleso. Le gustaba como caminaba, como sonreía, la forma en que se acomodaba los mechones de cabello rebelde cuando estos caían sobre su rostro, el timbre de su voz, sus ojos azules, su mirada que se había vuelto calma como la superficie de un lago, el modo en que ambos parecían complementarse en aquellas tardes de largas charlas... Amaba todo su ser y ya no concebía otra manera de vivir sin ella a su lado. Había aprendido a odiar aquellas despedidas al anochecer para regresar a su frío cuarto, odiaba no poder compartir con ella los amaneceres, las mañanas y todo el resto del día. No soportaba la espera del ocaso para poder verla, y cuando llegaba no soportaba pensar que el tiempo a su lado tenía un limite. Por eso dejo de verla por 3 días...

Sí, había sido todo un esfuerzo por su parte, pero todo comenzó el día en que ella no estaba en casa para recibirlo. Se sintió solo y vació, como si lo hubieran traicionado o abandonado. Claro que no era así, pero su mente obnubilada no lo dejaba pensar bien. Así que con la excusa de que no quería molestarla con los preparativos del festival envió a decirle con Ascot que la vería el mismo día del Festival. Fue algo cobarde de su parte, pero había decidido utilizar esos días para analizar sus sentimientos más profundamente, ya que no era ajeno a aquellas emociones que se habían despertado dentro de su corazón desde hacía algún tiempo. Y así fue que en esos días de soledad sacó muchas conclusiones, la más importante era que su vida no significaba nada sin ella...

Cuando la vio en el festival, mucho antes de que ella se percatara de su presencia, pasó largo rato admirándola en silencio mientras ella se movía libremente entre la multitud impartiendo instrucciones a las jóvenes vestidas de blanco. Al saludarla debió contenerse para no decirle que se veía hermosa con ese vestido azul, así que aprovechó el momento para contarle que había decidido seguir su sabio consejo de tomar discípulo y tuvo que hacer otro esfuerzo aun más doloroso para no corresponder con fervor a ese abrazo impulsivo que ella le había dado. Más tarde tuvo la oportunidad de experimentar los celos más incisivos y estúpidos cuando el Rey la saco a bailar, y luego cuando la vio reír con él, y luego continuar bailando con los demás. Sin duda eran celos estúpidos e infundados, pero no le gustaba verla con ellos haciendo algo que él no se atrevía pero que deseaba hacer, quizás a causa de su carácter reservado. Al finalizar el festival, llegó ese momento tan odiado, el de la despedida, en el que trató de que no se notara su disconformidad.

Por eso cuando despertó esa mañana se dijo que todo eso acabaría ese mismo día. No tenia la certeza de que ella sintiera por él más que afecto, sin embargo sí había visto algunas señales que no había notado antes de que se diera cuenta de que él la amaba. Quizás eran solo suposiciones, quizás Umi lo considera su amigo, así como a Ascot, pero tenía que arriesgarse. Ahora, mientras besaba sus labios y acariciaba su cabello, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, como que Umi lo amaba desde hacia más tiempo del que podía imaginar, que lo amó en el silencio más absoluto sin esperar nada a cambio, brindándole su valiosa amistad y su compañía aun cuando él pudiera dañarla con su ignorancia hacia sus sentimientos. A pesar de la culpa y la incertidumbre que ello le causaba ahora, sabía que no podría haber hecho otra cosa, pues su amor nació con el tiempo y creció acompañado de la comprensión, de la compañía, de los momentos compartidos, del apoyo mutuo y de la amistad. Ese desenlace no se podría haber dado antes porque hoy no eran las mismas personas que años atrás.

Umi lo abrazó nuevamente, aun con el sabor de los besos de Clef sobre sus labios y sonrió.

–_Te he estado esperando... –__murmuró_– _aun sin tener la certeza de que vendrías a mi de esta manera... Simplemente no podía dejar de esperarte... _

–_Por eso decidiste quedarte en Céfiro –__dijo_ _él, respondiéndose a la pregunta que muchas veces le había hecho y que ella nunca respondió. _

–_Sí, y nunca me he arrepentido._

–_Umi, lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto..._

–_No te lamentes Clef... –le dijo, acariciando su rostro– Hace muchos años callé mis sentimientos hacia ti porque estaba segura de que tu solo me querías de la misma manera que a Hikaru y a Fuu. No podía obligarte a sentir algo m__á__s por mi. Escogí en cambio, tener tu amistad en lugar de tu amor; y quizás la esperanza de que algún día todo fuera diferente. Pero siempre tuve presente que aunque yo te amara eso no te obligaba a amarme también. _

–_Fue una decisión correcta –dijo él al tiempo que la besaba otra vez. _

Sin duda había sido la decisión más sabia que Umi había tomado en su vida, pues si ella le hubiese confesado su amor tiempo atrás, su relación nunca hubiera alcanzado tales dimensiones, pues él se habría visto obligado a alejarse para no darle falsas esperanzas y nunca hubieran podido compartir las charlas amenas ni la amistad que los había unido, y entonces ese amor que ahora compartían no hubiera tenido oportunidad de nacer.

Ambos observaron abrazados cómo el cielo se iba vistiendo con las estrellas y luego Clef la contempló largo rato, pensando que ya no tendría que separarse ella, de esa incondicional compañera que había encontrado en Umi, y que lo llenaba de admiración a cada momento que pasaba. La amaba más que a nada en el mundo, y había decidido que pasaría el resto de su vida esperando estar a su altura, amándola y haciéndola feliz, compensado de alguna manera sus años de soledad y dedicación. Y si bien el amor de ella había surgido en medio de aquellas caóticas circunstancias en las que Céfiro corría peligro, se había afirmado al pasar el tiempo y había crecido; y aunque el amor de él no había surgido con inmediatez sino con la paciencia, con la comprensión, con la honestidad y por todas aquellas cosas que ella le brindo generosamente, sabía que ese amor iba más allá de cualquier romance, porque era un amor absoluto. Un amor inquebrantable que colmaba sus corazones y que había nacido en Acteón Bell.

Por todas esas cosas, ese día Madoushi Clef no regresó al castillo. Ese día no habría una despedida. Así, ambos permanecieron sentados en la orilla de aquel río, abrazados en silencio esperando la llegada del amanecer. Su primer amanecer que daría comienzo al primer día del resto de sus días juntos.

**Fin**

* * *

_Notas de Autora_

Hola, ¿como están queridos lectores? La palabra que están buscando para describir este fic es "Bizarro". Bueno, aquí estoy yo otra vez con un fic raro (aquellos que ya leyeron mis otros fics lo saben ), jeje, la verdad es que este es un fic que se me ocurrió espontáneamente hace algún tiempo (por la noche), quizás a mediados del 2006 y tuve la sensatez (o quizás la desfachatez, depende de como lo miren) de escribir las primeras ideas, ya que al principio me dije "es muy tonto para ser un fic". Pero un día me dije ¿Por qué no? y entonces empecé a escribirlo y a _voila!_ Sinceramente espero que lo hayan disfrutado, a pesar de su rareza. Yo por mi parte, he de decir que me gusto mucho escribirlo porque a pesar de no tener acción, al escribirlo tuve un permanente sentimiento de nostalgia y espero sinceramente haberla transmitido.

Seguramente deben estar preguntándose "¿Qué demonios es Acteon Bell?" Pues es el pseudónimo bajo el cual publicó sus obras una de las hermanas Brontë, Anne, quien ejerció un cargo de institutriz. Murió soltera a los escasos 29 años. Que Umi haya sido maestra por capricho mío no tiene nada que con la vida de esta escritora, hermana de mi favorita Emily (muerta a los 30 años, el año anterior a la muerte de Anne), cuya obra "Cumbres Borrascosas" me sirve de inspiración muy a menudo. Me había decidido a usar uno de los tres pseudónimos (pues eran tres la hermanas), pero entre Ellis Bell (Emily), Acteon Bell (Anne) y Currer Bell (Charlotte), me gustó mas como sonaba Acteon Bell. ¿Que creen? ¡

También quiero agradecer a Mad Hatter, por ser la primera en leer este fanfic y darme su opinión, aunque tuve que acicatearla para que se diera prisa. ¡Gracias, una vez mas, por soportarme!

A parte de estas notas sobre le fic, quiero decir que este es el primer fic que publico en asi que denme animos así sigo publicando aquí . De hecho estoy escribiendo otras historias, es que me esta costando mucho terminarlas oO.

Bueno, después de las explicaciones y agradecimientos, me despido. Saludos, criticas (constructivas, please), opiniones, etc, en los reviews .

**Atte. **

**Eternal Umi.**


End file.
